Say it, Before it's to late
by LLCAD
Summary: Its only the begining. (Chapter two is meant to be split thoughts between the two)- Please comment opinions/ possible ways youd like things to go
1. Chapter 1- The Begining

It was dark night tonight which was okay, considering our victory. The prison was safe, or we could make it safe. Despite the things it used to represent, like, failure, fear and violence, it now represents safety and hope.

The cold night started to get to me so I decided to go talk to the only person I could stand. Daryl. Daryl was on watch, pacing in one spot, I jumped up to where he was and started talking to him. I must have moved my arm without realizing it, and the sharp pain of the kick back of the assault riffle stung through my collar bone. I flinched. Daryl looked at me half concerned.

"What?" He questioned

"The kick backs a bitch"

He motioned towards me, "Come here" he put his hand on my shoulder and started massaging it out. It felt good; I'm surprised I'm letting him touch me, I'm surprised he's touching me. I don't remember how long he had his hands on me, but I remember the feeling of sadness when he let go.

"There ya' go." He stated proudly.

What a guy? Ed wouldn't have done that. Ed would have probably hit it harder. I caught myself remembering my marriage with the idiot, remembering that the only good thing he ever did for me was give me Sophia, I miss her now. That depressing thought left my head abruptly after I started thinking of Daryl's gesture again. Oh what it would be like to just... Let go.

"Are you a romantic?" I asked. His face was unreadable. "Or do you like to screw around?" I teased. He snorted.

I looked off into the distance and saw Lori desperately trying to speak to Rick, not an abnormal thing these days, and him blowing her off wasn't either. I know she deserves it. I would never hurt anyone the way she has. I looked at Daryl, he who had come so far since we encountered him and his brother, Merle. He was always a follower, but lately he has taken a leadership role alongside Rick.

Why do I think of this man so much? Why do I pull him towards me everyday? I realized, _does this man think about me to?_ Well he must, I ride with him, he always insists on- it, and we sleep in the same tent, also his choice. Perhaps I'm someone he can't stop thinking about either?

I wish he said he liked to screw around.


	2. Chapter 2- Inner thoughts

(Start Carol)

Lori and I were sitting with Carl in a cell, when out of nowhere an intense panic swooped the prison. "Hurry, Move faster" these were only some of the things we heard being yelled. We all ran to the front bars of the prison, "Open the doors, now!" we realized what had be going on, someone got bitten.

They all pushed Herschel through the gates and Daryl was looking around for something, he had his hunting look on his face. Herschel taught me a few things medically, but no amount of medical training could prepare me for learning that he was bitten and Rick hacked of the poor mans leg, He was bleeding out now. We had to stop the bleeding; I had to stop the bleeding, and quick.

I was racing against time with Herschel for a long time, I finally got him stable after Carl had brought be some medical supplies. _Gosh he is so alike with Rick. _All I could really think about was, what was Daryl staring at? What was he waiting for? _What happened in the other ends of the prison?_ I glanced at Daryl, who I caught staring at me. I gave him a sympathetic smile and went back to tending to Herschel.

(Start Daryl)

I stared out in the bars, waiting for those cocksuckers to come back, I knew they were comin'. I looked up at Carol, putting effort into a dead man, and she looked back, she flashed me a shy smile and went back to work. Damn, she caught me. Well, I'm not starring cause I love her or nothing, who's going to protect her if I'm not here? _Does she need to be protected anymore? _A noise down the hall drifted my thoughts out, and I pulled up my crossbow to the bastards.

Have you ever looked at someone and know they have nothing but bad intentions? That's the way their leader looks. Standing up there like some hero, I bet he was put in for rape or something abusive, if he was in our group I bet he'd do it to one of the girls, even Carol. _No he won't touch her, I won't let it._ With my crossbow held up I shouted, "Don't come any further" Rick came down and made a deal with them, We will get food and they will get there own cell block.

The biggest part of me knew the leader would fuck it up some how, I think Rick knew too, so it wasn't a surprise when he threw a walker at Rick. Even before that we knew he was dangerous. After the walker attack, Rick held his big knife in hand, I knew was he was doing, and I felt more at ease when he punctured the bastards skull. I hate to admit it, I was glad he chased down that other guy to kill him too.

Then we were left with these two assholes, one that was obviously the prison bitch and the other one I wasn't sure of. Rick didn't chose to kill them, but gave them a cell, I felt sorry for the shit heads, they had no Idea what was really out there. As Rick was walking out I told them so.

I regained some comfort knowing I could sleep one more night, being assured of Carol's safety. No one really appreciated her progress, her accuracy, the way she saved Herschel; I just wanted to stand up and go tell her everything that happened today, I wanted her to know that I would have killed them all to protect her. Dixon's don't talk about their feelings, they suck them back, they don't have them.

(Start Carol)

I sat down on the cot in my cell, thinking about what Daryl might be doing, or thinking, maybe he's sleeping. I couldn't get his touch out of my head; I needed to feel his warmth again. I needed him, I wanted him, I think. I sat there contemplating.

(Start Daryl)

I was pacing in the watch tower, thinking of Carol, she sure was a lady. She swayed with grace, loving anyone who would come across her way. I remembered easing her pained shoulder. Wasn't a big deal, but if she could love Ed, could she love me? Get her out of your head Dixon, _you aint good enough for her_

Just then I heard a creak up the stairs, no noises, must be a walker. I grabbed my cross bow and pointed it at the door. When I hear the sweet brail voice, "Daryl, can I stay up here with you?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Things We Don't Mean But Say

Her voice was so small, damned woman. "Sure if ya want" she came in and sat down beside me, I moved a little bit back. "What're you scared or sumthin'? This prisons safe, and ya know, I don't need you breathing down my damn neck all the time, like you're my wife or sumthin; cause you aint." She stood up; I could tell she was uncomfortable._ There you go Dixon, fuck this up like ya always do._

She started staring into my eyes, with her oh so sad look._ I think I hurt her._ "You know Daryl, I don't need this from you, I can take everyone kicking me down, except you, I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask to be completely alone!" _yes I hurt her._

I wanted to tell her she wasn't alone, that I was here for her. Dixon's don't feel, and if we do, we don't talk about it. She looked at me, waiting for me to reply, like I was suppose to, I don't have to say anything to her. " I didn't ask to be stuck with you Carol, I take some initiative to look for your girl and all of a sudden I belong to you? I don't belong to you, I don't belong Merle and I don't belong to Rick. Don't ya worry about me, you don't need me, you can protect yourself now, and you don't owe me anything for Sophia, so you can just walk yer' skinny ass back around." She stood, I could feel her furry and I knew she was about to blow up, but she didn't.

"Daryl, if you think I'm sticking by you cause of Sophia, that's not it, and I hope you figure out soon what is." She said the sentence cool and collective, and I wondered why she didn't yell, but I realized she probably had to keep it together with Ed a lot. _I'm not Ed._

I realized my mistake and looked Up "Carol..." but she had walked out already. I sat in my cell block, I need to go see if she's okay, I have to know_, what if why I am why she hasn't killed herself yet?_ It was a gut wrenching thought and with that I propped up and took a walk to her cell. When I got there, she wasn't there. My heart raced. I was just going to turn away and look when I hear a muffled sob. I whipped my head around. I was wrong, she was here. Cryin' under her cot. I took a second to see the damage in her eyes, which I caused. I opened the cell block and sat down on the floor next to the cot.

She stayed scared, trembling under the bed and I held out my hand. "Carol, no use hiding, come out." She slowly crawled out, shaking and still sobbing. I grabbed her and pulled her on my lap. She hit my chest, effortlessly and weak.

"You bastard! Daryl how could you?" she sad sobbing.

"I know."

"Daryl, your all I have left!"

"I'm sorry Carol, you don't deserve this, and you deserve better, your little girl deserved better." I said, sympathetically, but truthfully.

"I'm still fucking mad at you." She sobbed

"That's okay." I said. With that I started stroking her hair, and she slowly cried herself to sleep on me. I eventually fell asleep to, with the thought; _I have to make this up to her._


	4. Chapter 4- Could She?

I awoke in Daryl's arms; he was still sleeping, gripping me tightly. I wiggled my way out of his arms without waking him. I walked down the prison hall. Herschel pulled me over to talk to me. "Carol, you know. I might not be able to deliver Loris baby… You know I could still die..."

"you stop that, Rick found out how to save us, Rick saved you, I saved you, Lori saved you. Don't talk like that." Herschel smiled lightly.

"Well either way, I'll need you, can't do this thing one legged." He was right.

"Don't worry I will help you, of course I will, have you walked yet?"

"Not out side, I think we should go out there, don't you?" he smirked.

"I'll get Beth; I don't want to take this from her. She will want to help you."

"That's very kind of you." We were out side in the court when everyone noticed Herschel walking, they all smiled. I was standing with T-Dog. There smiles quickly faded. They started screaming, and when we looked behind us, Walkers.

Everyone started a panic, we were shooting the walkers and everyone got separated, I started running with T-Dog, he ran towards the gate, closing it, saving everyone. A walker came up and bit his shoulder. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed, I starting running in the prison with him, he wasn't dying alone, and I wasn't letting him reanimate.

Every turn we made there were more walkers, never ending. T-Dog told me to leave him, but I told him I was there until the end. Just when we thought we found a safe hall, we didn't, tons of walkers emerged from the corner, I lifted my gun, no more ammo. "RUN" T-Dog yells. I decline. He pushes his whole body into the walkers, saving my life, _no this is not right. _"Run, Keep running." He screams, I look backs to see him being devoured by the walkers.

I want to stay, but that would make his sacrifice, pointless, it would be like spitting on his grave, so I ran out the door, not looking back.

(Daryl.)

We have to circle back, I have to find her, and I can't just leave her. I convinced Rick to run through the other end of the prison, I said for "Lori" he agreed. We came up to some walkers, chewing on something, no someone. We killed them, we took a look at the body, and it was T-Dog. Carol left with T-Dog… I am panicking,. Where the fuck is she? "Daryl" Rick pointed down at the head scarf Carol was wearing, my heart collapsed in my chest, I wanted to cry, I wanted to run, and I had to find her. I couldn't let them see my weakness; I tossed the scarf on the ground and held back any emotion. There was no way she survived, if T-Dog couldn't, how could she? _Could she?_


	5. Chapter 5-A little statement, A Promise

My mind is freaking. My thoughts are scrambled, how did this one woman get to me so damn much? Everything was in slow motion for me. Rick was on a rampage, Loris dead. Maggie came out with this beautiful baby in hand. That's when we knew.

As much as I can't get Carol out of my head, I won't let another child down; I decided to go an do a run for baby formula. The little girl wasn't going to starve, I won't let her. When Rick regains himself, he will take care of the baby. Maggie came with me, who I was grateful for, as much as I wanted to yell at myself on my bike, I knew that would make me get distracted and I would die.

Maggie and I ransacked a daycare, I was stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a little handprint on the wall with the name "Sophie" I held it in till we got back to the prison. I decided now is as good time as any to go and see Carol, well her empty grave.

I got closer to it, feeling the weight of my guilt holding me down with every step. I got to the cross. I put down the Cherokee rose, "Carol, I'm sorry I never told ya' … how I really felt. Well you know I'm not a feelins' type of guy. I don't know how, but I.. lo—" just then my name gets called up by Glenn.

I looked down " I will find you Carol, even if its dead, you will be respected with a proper grave. Even if I am the only one lookin', I promise.


	6. Chapter 6- Rage

(Carol)

Its dark, I'm tired, am I ready to die? I can hear the moans, lots of moans. I'm stuck. Can I make it? Will I make it? Is anybody looking? Maybe I am going to die, my last words being "I love you Daryl". I think I will just close my eyes.

…..

(Daryl.)

Everyone's sitting down, eating, Rick walks in, looks around, checks on Carl, takes some weapons, and leaves. Can't blame him, he will come back. Why isn't anyone lookin' for Carol, her body, anything?

I stood up after Rick left. "I'm gonna go clear out some of the prison." Oscar stood up, and cleared his throat.

"I want to help..." he looked over at Carl. "I want to do right by Rick, I aint gonna blame the man for losin' it a bit, your dads gonna come around, okay? Let's just take some of the work off his shoulders." Carl nodded.

"I want to help." I could see how much he has grown. Everyone looked at him, as if to say no,. "My dad cant help, I want to, I want to take care of it, and I can do it! I got Herschel's bandages, I am old enough!" I smiled.

"Alright kid, tag along." I could see a look of joy in his eyes. The look said, someone trusts me! A child like grin, hey the kid deserved it. We all grabbed our guns and I grabbed my bow, and we were off.

I felt bad for Carl, he was a good kid, I went on to tell him about how my mom died, but he seemed immune to anything sad "I shot my mom" he said, so coldly, I worried for him. We saw a moving door, probably had one or two weak walkers, no use in wasting ammo or arrows. "It aint going no where." I told them, and we moved on,

We were walking down a hall, there were a few zombies, and we killed them. We entered a cell. Oscar picked up some slippers, for his own comfort. We heard a noise; we all turned around and over killed one zombie. I found it amusing. I was also frustrated; we went through so many halls already. No sign of her, part of me thought, maybe she ran off the prison grounds.

I walked closer to the walker we killed, it had a knife lodged in his throat, not just any knife. _Her knife_. She made it this far. But she's unarmed. She's dead. I told the boys to leave; I just wanted to be by myself.

I had ended up back in the first hall, with Carol's knife. I had a walker in front of me, he was dead. I started thinking of Carol, I was supposed to protect her, she was suppose to make it, it's all my fault. I was angry now. Stabbing anything, the floor, the walker even the wall. I heard the damned walker trying to open the door again, stupid fucking thing. I stood up and I was about to leave when something told me to open the door, and kill it, probably my rage.

I threw the walker in front of the door, out of the way, I slammed the door open, readied my knife and just as I was going to stab the walker, it wasn't a walker, It was Carol.

Is this real, is this her? I touched her face, made sure she was real, and wasn't a walker, she looked drained, exhausted, like she was dying, I was so happy to see her; I caressed her head, and lifted her up in the bridal position, so delicate. She latched onto my shoulder. "Da… Dar..." She mumbled.

"Shh… save your breath" I held her close to me, as close as possible. She extended her neck to reach my ear.

"Say… Say it… Before.. Before it's too late." A single tear left my eye. I squeezed her closer.

"I love you... So damned much woman."


	7. Chapter 7-Let you rip me apart

I had Carol in my arms, turning every corner of the prison just to haul her to safety. I couldn't explain the feeling I got inside when I found her, I was so angry at myself for letting her die, it was like… I didn't fail; better yet I hadn't failed her.

i had found the cell Carol was staying in and laid her on the bunk. I could tell she was dehydrated, so I pulled out the water in my back pocket, and made sure she sipped down every drop. I sat on the bunk beside her. I caressed her face, I could tell she needed a little reassurance, and as bad as I am at feelings, I wasn't going to deny her.

"I'm going to get the rest, tell em' about you." My hand moved from her face and she immediately pulled it back.

"Did you mean it?" she said as clear as she could. I shrugged, and then she made a sad face, then I nodded.

"Carol, if I had found a walker… your walker."

"But you didn't, you found me."

"I would have let you rip me apart." I blurted. She frowned immediately. She then sat up and grabbed my face and brought hers close to mine, as close as she could, without freaking me out.

"You don't ever do that, no matter what, don't give up on yourself, your life." She had tears in her eyes. Her words struck me, hard. "Daryl, I love you too, and if I die, I have to know, your going to do whatever it takes to survive, promise me." She seemed frightened now. I grabbed her hand on my face and held it.

"Okay, but I will also protect you, as much as you don't think you need it." She chuckled, and smiled and nodded. We were still really close to each others face, and it wasn't awkward. I wiped the tear that had escaped her eye from her perfect face, she truly was an image of beauty, not like the fake girls you get back home, she had something pure to her. I got lost in my thoughts, and I realized I had a pussy grin on my face, but she had one too, and she leaned up and kissed me. It was nothing extravagant, or huge, just seemed more like a thank you, and this time I didn't hesitate or back away, I just let her do it.

"Go get the others." I stood up, and stumbled. I walked over to Rick and the others; I saw them with a person I didn't see, a black woman. Great, something to steal away this moment for Carol. I walked towards Rick.

"There's something you should see." He nodded and everyone came with us, locking the new girl in the cage. When they turned, and saw Carol, I could see the hope back in everyone's eyes, and smiles across faces. Carol stood up and hugged Rick. Carl walked over with Asskicker' and Carol smiled and scanned the people in front of her, she turned to Rick with a frown.

"Lor..." Rick shook his head immediately and drooped his head down, Carol started flushing with tears, and she grabbed his face the way she did mine, and shared a moment of tragedy. Hugging him, making sure she was there to catch him, this was one of many good things about her, she was always there.

The black woman told us that someone had kidnapped Glenn and Maggie, and we all felt it was our duty to rescue them. Michonne didn't seem so bad but she couldn't have come at a worse time, every bone in my body wanted to stay with Carol.

As I left I told Carol to stay safe, I knew she would. I wanted to kiss her goodbye or hug her or anything, but I didn't know if I could. So I hesitantly got in the car with Oscar, Rick and Michonne, and we were off, to find our friends. _No our family_.


	8. Chapter 8- Should Have Known Better

When I say I love you. You say you don't deserve it. When I say I need you. You say I deserve someone better. When I say my life is better with you. You say I don't know any better. But when I kiss you, you say I love you, when I have to go, you say I need you. When I am with you, you know, that there is no better feeling then our love coming together and that is something we both deserve.

-UNKOWN

-Carol-

_Daryl has been gone for a day now, maybe he is dead? I should have known better then to have let myself get close to anyone. _

-Daryl-

_It was the hardest thing ever, leaving Carol. I couldn't ever leave Glenn behind or anyone really, not now, that I care about them. I had to bring Glenn back safe, and then I would hold on to Carol and never let her go, if I could force myself to get pas the fear of loosing her._

_Carol._

It's a little uncomfortable in this place, not because it's a prison, I got over that. The only ones here are a baby, a one legged man, a teenage girl, a creepy prisoner, a child… oh and of course myself. As much as Carl has grown, and myself, we are not enough to pend any incoming threat, and I can guarantee Daryl feels the same way.

I noticed Axel was hitting on Beth, and it made me uneasy, so I decided to tell him to back off, and he went on into a speech about how he hasn't seen a woman in a long time.

"and you're a lesbian." He said. I laughed.

"I'm not a lesbian." _Maybe that's why Daryl hasn't made any solid moves._ I blew him off of course, and he walked away in shame. I wonder how Daryl would feel about Axel hitting on me. Probably silently torture himself. I then got to thinking how much I missed him, I hope he's okay.

_Daryl._

This assholes better get there hands off me. Bastards caught me lookin' for Merle and put a bag over my head, gangster style. They started pushing me, I resisted. I could suddenly hear screams and a muffled speech, and then my bag head was ripped off, and there I stood in a crowded circle, I looked at some of the faces, and saw Andrea, and looked to my right and there stood Merle.


End file.
